Friends
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Kira realizes that Scott was right. Lydia and Allison weren't so bad. Kira/Lydia/Allison friendship oneshot! Scira, Stydia, and Alisaac pairings c:


**I love Scira and I'm warming up to Alisaac :3 But the STYDIA so far in this season though asdfghjklkjhgfds**

* * *

"So," said Lydia. "New girl."

Kira looked up from her homework, taken off-guard. "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"...Me?"

"Is she broken?" Lydia asked Allison, who took up the end of their little triangle on the bed.

"She's fine," said Allison, laughing softly to herself.

"We've been doing this long enough," said Lydia, getting up to stretch. "Whaddaya say we go get a drink?"

"Oh, I can't have alcohol..." said Kira.

Lydia smiled. "Oh, sweetie. You're so adorable."

A flustered Kira followed the two out of Lydia's room, trailing behind. Noticing this, Lydia reached back and grasped her hand, much to Kira's surprise, and had her keep pace with them. They reached the kitchen, Lydia releasing Kira so she could go through the fridge.

"Sprite or Pepsi?" Lydia asked, her head still inside.

"Pepsi," said Allison.

"Me too," said Kira, and the two looked at each other in pleasant surprise.

"Your loss," said Lydia, pulling out two Pepsis and one Sprite for herself. She set the soda cans on the table and they each took one. They each opened their sodas simultaneously, causing amused smiles to go around. Then they drank their cold beverages eagerly, moaning in unison.

Kira's phone buzzed in her pocket. She whipped it out to check the text message.

[Received From: Scott;;]

[Text] Having fun? :)

Her stomach fluttering, she replied back.

[Text] I guess it's not so bad..:}

"What did he say?" Lydia prodded.

Kira jumped. "What? He? Who he? There's no he!"

"Your he," Lydia countered back suggestively. "What other he would I be talking about?"

"Uh...your he?"

"My he?"

"Your he," said Allison. "Best friends with her he?"

"But then we could be talking about your he," said Lydia.

"My he?" said Allison.

"Yes, your he. He's also best friends with her he."

"I'm so confused!" Kira whined.

"Your he is Scott, her he is Isaac, and apparently my he is-"

"Stiles," Allison finished with a knowing grin. Kira giggled.

"...So what if he is?" It was Lydia's turn to blush.

"You two are _so_ cute!" said Kira.

"Lydia, he's been in love with you-"

"Since the third grade? Yeah. I know."

"So what're you gonna do?"

"The question is, what're _you_ gonna do?" Lydia asked Kira.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you two just that oblivious?"

Kira's eyes flickered in Allison's direction briefly. "No, it's just..."

Allison turned to face Kira fully. "Kira, I know you like Scott, and he definitely likes you back. It's okay."

"Really?" said Kira in disbelief. "But...you and him..."

"Are over. We're just friends," said Allison. "All we want is for the other to be happy, even if it means being with other people...If you two want to...I won't be mad."

"Really?" Kira said more brightly this time.

Allison smiled back. "Really."

"Awh, just hug it out," Lydia cooed. Giggling, Allison and Kira embraced, and it wasn't long until Kira pulled Lydia in to form a group hug.

"Now," said Lydia, pulling back, her twinkling eyes on Allison, "about _your_ he..."

.

Their study sessions began to alternate between houses, from Lydia's, to Allison's, and then finally Kira's house at the end of the week. Allison and Lydia warmed up to Kira's mom.

The three girls were now eating pizza, and, having bonded over time, had some type of body part on the other. Allison sat at the headboard, her and Lydia's legs a twisting of limbs, and Kira had her head nestled in Lydia's lap.

"Favorite feature on a guy?" Lydia asked randomly.

"His hair," Allison said automatically.

"His eyes," Lydia said offhandedly.

"His jaw," Kira blurted out.

She got weird looks for that one.

"What?" Kira said innocently.

"Doesn't his jawline stress you out?" Allison piped up.

"Right?" Kira lifted her head, hand falling on a thinner piece of fabric. "Allison?"

"Yeah?"

Kira lifted up-"Is this..._Isaac's_ scarf?"

The archeress went pink in the face, snatching the navy scarf away and tucking it underneath her butt. "You can't prove that."

Kira giggled.

"Oh honey," Lydia shook her head, "you are so funny."

The strawberry blonde's phone rang, and Kira sat up completely.

"Hello?"

_"Are you being nice?"_

"Wh-? Stiles!" Lydia exclaimed. Both Kira and Allison knew that Lydia was a little...excited.

"Hi, Stiles!" Kira said, pressing her head against Lydia's.

"_Hey_-"

_"Kira!"_

"Hey, Scott!"

_"Is everyone ignoring me?"_ The girls heard Isaac pout, and Allison nearly jumped them both to listen in.

"_Quit being a whiny little bitch and say hi to Allison,"_ said Stiles. "_Allison's there, right?"_

"I'm here," said Allison.

_"Told you."_

_"Allison, what happened to my scarf?"_

"I don't know..."

_"Then why do I see it on Kira's pillow?"_

Silence.

"How do you know it's on her pillow?" Allison asked suspiciously.

_"Uh..."_

_"'Cause we are not standing outside Kira's window."_ Isaac whispered loudly after that, _"Nailed it."_

_"Dude!"_

_"Why, **why** would you tell them that?"_

As the boys bickered, Allison silently gestured for them to follow her out the back. They snuck up on a huddle of three, Kira coming up in the middle so she could tap Scott's shoulder.

The boys all turned around and screamed, Isaac screaming like a girl as Allison launched herself at him. Lydia grabbed a wincing Stiles by the ear, and Kira climbed on Scott's back.

"I'm sorry!" Stiles wheezed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-" she tightened her grip on his earlobe-"So-RREEEEEE!" his voice rose several octaves.

"Ow, ow, OW!" Isaac covered his face, trying to avoid Allison's punches.

Meanwhile, Scott spun Kira around, causing her to squeal, and he set her down.

"Are you gonna hurt me too?" he asked with a smile.

"Hm...was this your idea?"

"No..."

Kira rocked back and forth on her heels, pretending to ponder. "Hmm...I don't know...sounds like a group effort to me..."

He gave her the puppy dog face.

"Awh, c'mere," Kira held out her arms, and he stepped into them with a hung head, his face in her shoulder.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Of course."

Scott eyed his guyfriends with a smug smirk. "Yay."


End file.
